


Swarm

by Cottoncandydaydreams



Series: Spook Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Slightly), Bugs & Insects, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandydaydreams/pseuds/Cottoncandydaydreams
Summary: We made sure everything was spotless, left no remains, but they continued to find their way in.(Very short ficlet I wrote since I've been in a spooky mood recently.)
Series: Spook Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596364
Kudos: 4





	Swarm

The ants had come from seemingly nowhere. We knew that the grout had worn down in the flat from years of weathering, and a stray ant wasn't that uncommon, here and there. But this. This was a swarm. The bathroom was crawling with them, the flat expanse of floor cut through with matching lines of black, bits and chunks carried along with them. They seemed to come straight from the walls, miniscule armys of earthly sentinels worming their way in. We didn't know what brought them here, there were unspoken rules to leave nothing out for them to find, clean everything before you leave so you left no trace behind. But they still came. Then we found it, haphazardly crammed into the space behind the walls, left sprawled amongst the wires and insulation, the heady smell of rotten meat a cloud surrounding it and it's writhing coat of insectoid flesh. Someone forgot to clean up their mess.


End file.
